A Phantom in the Forest
A Phantom in the Forest is the fourth episode of the first season of The Brand New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The gang finds their good buddy Decca03 at an abandon forest. Decca03 has been writing a script for a new movie titled: Attack of the Dryad. But he has received a threatening note telling him to stop writing the script and put the pages on a tree or face the wrath of the Phantom! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving down a road in an abandon forest. The van soon runs out of gas at an odd-looking town still in the forest. After getting out of the van, Scooby and Shaggy go searching for food, while Fred, Daphne, and Velma look for people. Fred wonders if anybody is in the town. Shaggy and Scooby say the only thing they care about is getting a snack. Scooby and Shaggy quickly discover food in a tree house. While eating, Scooby and Shaggy hear somebody talking to themselves. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma hear the talking too. They follow the noise. Back where Scooby and Shaggy are, the food is all gone. Scooby and Shaggy leave the tree house and run after Fred and the girls. Fred says they should split up and follow the noise. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go towards a tree house and Scooby and Shaggy search on the ground. Scooby and Shaggy go into an empty shack and discover pages of a movie script on a desk. Scooby and Shaggy start to read the script. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are following the noise. The noise fades away as they get too far away. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are reading the script. Somebody is banging on the doors of a closet. Scooby and Shaggy open the closet and find Decca03. Decca03 says he got locked up, and then he realizes that Shaggy and Scooby are his old buddies. Soon, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are there. Decca03 starts to explain everything. About a week ago he started writing a script for a new movie titled:'' Attack of the Dryad''. But he got a note. Decca03 hands Velma a sheet of paper. It says: Stop writing this script and leave the pages on a tree or face my wrath! - The Phantom. Velma tells Decca03 that they’ll help him solve the mystery. Decca03 thanks them. The gang and Decca03 split up. Scooby, Shaggy, and Decca03 are searching for the phantom. They hear unnerving moaning coming from a tree house. Decca03 explains that he came up with the idea for the movie in that tree house. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They walk past a tree that opens its eyes and starts following them. Velma has the feeling their being followed. When they are about to turn around, the tree pretends to be a normal tree again. They turn back around and the tree continues following them. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Decca03 are in the tree house. They meet Jonathan, the actor who is going to play the dryad in the film. Jonathan says the script better be done by tomorrow. Jonathan stomps off. Suddenly, a phantom appears. He says Decca03 has until midnight, and then he vanishes. Where Fred, Daphne, and Velma are, the Dryad is still following them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turn around so fast the Dryad doesn't have time to pretend to be a normal tree. The Dryad roars at them, starting the chase scene. In the chase scene, Fred is running from the Dryad. He hits it with a hammer and runs away. Velma and Daphne are running from the Dryad. They pretend to be lumberjacks and scare him away. Scooby is running from the Dryad. He manages to escape. Shaggy and Decca03 are running from the Dryad. They lead him into a tree house and sit him down at a table. Shaggy hands him the dessert menu, and while the Dryad is reading they get away. Scooby, Shaggy, and Decca03 are running from the phantom. They climb a tree and the phantom laughs evilly as he vanishes, ending the chase scene. Shaggy and Scooby escape to find Decca03 is gone. They soon discover that he is finishing his script. Decca03 says he is on page 450. Shaggy asks if he will put the script on a tree. Decca03 says he won’t. Soon, the gang and Decca03 have all met up. They explain what happened to each other. Suddenly, Jonathan walks in. He tells Decca03 if the script isn't done in an hour he’ll quit. Shaggy asks why. Jonathan doesn't answer Shaggy and he leaves the room. Velma asks Decca03 who would want his script. Decca03 doesn't know; a few people wish they could write his scripts, but Decca03 can’t think of anyone who would want the script. Fred says they should set a trap. Velma says they can’t until they solve the mystery. Decca03 puts his script in a box and writes: To the phantom. He says if they can’t capture the phantom soon, he’ll have to hand over his script. Suddenly, a note appears. It says: One Hour Left! Fred says they need to capture the phantom in an hour. Velma says they should split up one more time. Shaggy and Scooby say they’ll stand guard with Decca03. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk away. Decca03 shows Scooby and Shaggy a different script he is working on: Attack of the Giant Ant. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma sees Jonathan sneaking around. They follow him to a tree house where they see him put on a dryad costume. Jonathan says “this will scare them!” Jonathan walks away. Fred says it has to be Jonathan. Velma agrees. They head to tell Decca03. When they arrive and tell Decca03, the phantom appears. He tells them they have thirty more minutes. The phantom vanishes, and Fred says they need to go to Jonathan. Soon, they have arrived at Jonathan’s house. Velma asks Jonathan why he said “this will scare them” when he put on his dryad costume. Jonathan says he was talking about the people who watch the movie. The phantom appears and says “10 more minutes!” Soon, Velma has a plan to capture the monster. Decca03 will put his script on a tree, and when the phantom comes to get it, Fred will tackle him. Shaggy is glad he and Scooby aren't part of it. Scooby agrees. Decca03 goes to put his script on a tree and Fred follows him. It zooms up to a tree house where Jonathan is. He is grinning evilly as he watches Decca03 put the script on the tree. It cuts back to Decca03 and Fred. Decca03 puts the script on a tree, and he walks away. Fred hides, waiting to tackle the phantom. The phantom comes to steal the script and Fred tackles him. Soon the gang has the phantom tied up. Decca03 asks who the phantom is. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal a man. Decca03 says it’s his rival Jake. Jake wanted to use the script in a movie and pretend he wrote it. Shaggy asks who the dryad was. Velma says it was Jake too. Decca03 says he owes the gang a big reward. The next day, the gang is going home with a dryad costume. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Phantom and Dryad Suspects *Jonathan Culprits Locations *Forest Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Crossovers